The present invention relates generally to the field of systems and methods for the treatment of the spine and other general orthopedic applications, and in some embodiments, to methods and systems for interconnecting and securing two or more vertebra of the spine.
The spine is subject to various pathologies that compromise its load bearing and support capabilities. Such pathologies of the spine include, for example, degenerative diseases, tumors and, of course, fractures and dislocations attributable to physical trauma. In the treatment of spinal pathologies, malformations, or injuries affecting spinal motion segments, it has long been known to remove some or all of a degenerated, ruptured or otherwise failing disc. It is also known that artificial discs, fusion implants, or other interbody devices can be placed into the disc space after disc material removal. External stabilization of spinal segments alone or in combination with interbody devices also provide advantages. Elongated rigid plates, rods and other devices have been helpful in the stabilization and fixation of a spinal motion segment.
While the stabilization systems of the prior art are a step in the right direction, there remains room for improvement. For example, if a patient is still growing, their spine may elongate, resulting in undesired effects on nearby stabilization systems. Other types of spinal movement, such as flexion and extension, can also affect the stabilized spine. Further still, the geometric and dimensional features of stabilization systems and patient anatomy often constrain the surgeon during surgery and prevent optimal placement, attachment and loading of the spinal motion segment.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide systems and methods for stabilizing a spinal motion segment that address one or more of the needs discussed above. There is also a need for improved devices for connecting longitudinal members to the spinal column. There is also a need for stabilization devices that allow segmental motion to be maintained after attachment thereto. There are further needs for stabilization devices that maintain desired corrective forces on the spinal motion segment. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs and/or other needs in a novel and unobvious manner.